1.0 Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system, and a method of operation thereof, for reducing the power consumption of a circuit for data gathering and, more particularly, to a system, and a method of operation thereof, for conserving power and reducing heat generation of an analog-to-digital converter.
2.0 Description of Related Art
Data gathering circuits, such as analog-to-digital converters, find numerous applications for the conversion of an analog quantity into digital units, such as binary bits, for usage in digital computer processing. The analog-to-digital converters operate in a continuous wave (CW) fashion, which means that the analog-to-digital converter is always in the "on" condition in a system; even when the system employing the analog-to-digital converter is in a quiescent state and not processing data.
Analog-to-digital converters, even though of miniature dimensions, operated in a continuous wave (CW) fashion typically consume about 6 watts of energy and run at a temperature of approximately 70.degree. C. Considering the multiplicity of analog-to-digital converters in a typical application, such continuous operation can represent a sufficient power consumption. More particularly, these 6 watts and 70.degree. C. factors lead to relatively large amounts of unwanted power consumption and heat load, some of which serves no use for work, but rather places severe operating constraints on the system employing the analog-to-digital converters. It is desired that means be provided for reducing both the power consumption and the heat load of data gathering circuits, in particular, analog-to-digital converters so as to ease the constraints of providing sufficient electrically power and cooling of the analog-to-digital converters.